


Warning! (Don’t Mix Pranks with Sterek)

by SterekShipper



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blushing Derek Hale, M/M, Prank War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekShipper/pseuds/SterekShipper
Summary: Derek and Stiles attend university and start an all out prank war. It quickly spirals out of control...but it might not be all bad.





	1. Chapter 1

“Stiles!”

“Yes, Derek?” His voice tinged with query, he grabbed his books for class.

“You bubble wrapped my car!”

“You dared me.”

“No I didn’t.”

“I told you I could pull a prank on you. You said and I quote, “Why don’t you try?” That to me entails a dare.”

“Alright then. You want a prank, I’ll give you a prank.”

“Oh this should be good.”

~

“There’s a lacrosse party after practice tomorrow, we should go.”

“I don’t know Stiles.”

“Come on Scott, it’ll be fun. Allison will be there.

Scott lit up, a smile growing from the mere thought of seeing Allison. “Okay. Sounds goo-“

“No!”

“It was your idea. Oh.”

“My baby. What did they do to you?”

“Whoever did it has guts.”

“Whose side are you on?!”

“Yours of course. You have to admit though, it takes guts to mess with your Jeep.”

 

“I like the new look.” Derek radiated smug satisfaction.

“You! You did this!”

“You started it.”

“You don’t mess with Roscoe, Derek.”

“I repeat. You started it.”

“That’s completely different! All you had to do was unwrap your car. You _painted_ mine!”

“I think Roscoe looks good in pink. The glitter really makes it shine.”

“Oh i’m glad you find this so amusing. Whose going to fix it?”

“Have fun.”

“Come back here!”

 

“That’s it Scott. The gloves are off. If Derek wants a war, he’s got one.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles attend university and start an all out prank war. It quickly spirals out of control...but it might not be all bad.

“Let’s see what Derek has to say to this.”

 

“Where is he?!” The growl was heard throughout the entire corridor, resulting in a startled line of students.

“If I were you Stiles, I’d be looking for a place to hide right now.”

“Ha. Let him find me.”

“You!”

“Oh hey Derek. Something’s different about you this morning. Wait... what happened to your jacket?”

“You know exactly what happened! You dyed it pink!”

“Serves you right. No one messes with Roscoe.”

“You’re going to pay for this!”

~

“Stiles. Stiles!”

“Wha-where-?” Stiles was startled awake, eyes scanning the room, searching for understanding. He soon focused on Scott and shot him a glare. “What the hell, man?!”

“Derek pulled his next prank.”

“Whatever he did, it can’t be that bad.”

“You should look in the mirror.”

Now Scott had his attention. “Why? What did he do?”

“Just look.”

 

Cautiously, Stiles made his way over to the mirror positioned on the wall closest to their closet. What he saw in the reflection made him freeze. A piercing scream tore through the room.

“Stiles. Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m not okay! Look at me! He shaved my hair!”

 

“Well not all of it.”

“Oh sure. That makes it so much better. I guess I should be grateful he only shaved several lines through it! I look ridiculous Scott!”

“This is getting out of hand. You need to end it before it gets any worse.”

“Like hell, I’m ending this. There’s _no_ _way_ I’m letting Derek win.”

~

“Derek. We need to talk.”

“Nice hat Stiles. Any particular reason you dedicated to wear one today?”

“Ha Ha. Real funny. You know _exactly_ why I’m wearing it.”

“What’s wrong? Don’t like your new hairstyle?” Derek asked; his tone radiating a smug sense of victory.

“This is _far_ from over, Derek.” Stiles declared before storming out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles attend university and start an all out prank war. It quickly spirals out of control..but it might not be all bad.

_One_ _of_ _the_ _most_ _renowned_ _lines_ _in_ _Romeo_ _and_ _Juliet_ _is_ ‘ _Romeo_ , _Romeo_ , _where_ _for_ _art_ _thou_ _Romeo?’_ _Juliet_ _is_ _questioning_ _why_ _Romeo_ _was_ _born_ _a_ _Montague_ , _therefore_ _making_ _their_ _love_ _forbidden_ _due_ _to_ _their_ _families_ _age_ - _old_ _feud_.

 

“I need a break. Would you like something to drink?”

“I’m fine. I’m going to keep working.”

“I don’t know how you do it Boyd. This essay is going to take every piece of energy I have and more.”

“True. That’s why we get A’s.”

“Humble as always.”

“Honest is more like it. You smiling... now that’s rare.”

“You’re hilarious.”

“Your sarcasm is duly noted.”

“I’ll see you when I get back.”

 

Derek was walking through the hallway to reach the common room, when he heard the commotion. A cluster of chattering voices rose at once, filling the air like the endless drone of a swarm of bees. From the open doorway, he could see a crowd of people huddled around one wall.

 

“What’s everyone looking at?”

 

A man turned around and his mouth fell open. “It’s him!” Suddenly everyone looked at him, in a mix of surprise and laughter.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re the guy from the photo.”

“What photo?”

The crowd spread out to allow room for Derek to see what everyone was looking at. In that instant, his heart sunk. He stood there, frozen in shock, mouth agape. On the wall, in full view, was photo of Derek when he was younger. Not any photo either. It was a photo of Derek wearing a dress.

 

“Alright shows over. Everyone out!” He growled, standing in front of the photo. The people dispersed quickly, still talking to one another. Derek turned around and tried to remove the photo, only to find the glass case covering it required a key. He rested his head against the glass, in disbelief.

 

“Well that was entertaining.”

Derek spun around instantly, glaring at Stiles. “Take it down.”

“Aw but you’re so cute.”

“ **Take** **it** **down!** ”

“Okay, relax.” Stiles pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the case, laughing the whole time. “There.”

Derek snatched the photo from his hand and promptly tore it into several tiny pieces.

 

“Happy now?”

“Damn it Stiles! Why would you do that?! Where did you even find that photo?!”

“Consider it payback for shaving my hair. As for how I came across such a _delightful_ photo... Well, let’s just say your sisters were very keen to help out.” Stiles smirked.

“You called my sisters?!” Derek screeched. “That’s it! You’re going to regret this!”

Stiles laughed and called out to Derek, as he stormed off, “Good luck with that!”

~

“I’m going to kill him!”

“Come on Derek. It’s not so bad.”

“Not so bad?! He posted photos of me in a **dress!** ”

“Yeah and you butchered his hair.”

“Seriously Boyd, he’s picked the wrong person to mess with. Just you wait. I’ll get him for this.”

 

“Have you ever considered simply telling Stiles you like him?”

“What?” Derek states in shock.

“It’s obvious you like Stiles, Derek.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“If you asked, Stiles would say yes.”

”That’s ridiculous. I don’t like Stiles.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Why would I like someone who is _constantly_ annoying me? Not to mention the fact he just embarrassed me in front of the entire dorm!”

“So, about that. Why _were_ you wearing a dress?” Boyd asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I was fifteen and I lost a bet to my sisters.”

“Right and you let them take a photo?”

“It was part of the bet.” Derek said through clenched teeth.

 

“Something tells me, Erica and your sisters would get along really well.”

Derek cringed at the thought. “There’s a reason I haven’t introduced them and I don’t plan to either.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles attend university and start an all out prank war. It quickly spirals out of control...but it might not be all bad.

“You want me to help you prank your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend! Cora he’s a pain in my ass, who is _not_ going to beat me.”

“Tell me again how you _don’t_ have a crush on him?”

“He’s embarrassed me for the last time Cora. Besides, you owe me.”

Cora raised her eyebrow. “You want to try that again?”

“You’re partly responsible for this.”

“Care to explain how this is _my_ fault?” Cora demanded, anger rising.

 

“You and Laura are the ones who _gave_ Stiles that photo!”

“We didn’t know he was going to put it up for everyone to see.” Cora said, suddenly looking guilty.

“Please, you have to help me out prank Stiles.”

“Okay. Here’s what you do.”

~

“Derek!” Stiles barged into Derek and Boyd’s room. “Turn it off!”

“What’s wrong, Stiles? You didn’t have a problem posting my photo in the common room.”

“Derek-“

“I’m just giving you a taste of your own medicine.”

 

“Come on. It was a photo. This is a video!”

“Your point is?”

“Derek!”

“I think it’s cute how you get so into the song. The Spice Girls suits you.”

“Derek, turn it off!”

“You wanted a prank war. Well, you’ve got one and I’m not about to back down now. Not when I’m winning.” Derek smiled.

 

“I gave you your photo back!”

“Only after the entire dorm saw it.”

“Exactly! The _dorm_ , not the _entire_   _campus!_ ”

“You know what they say. Go big or go home.”

 

“Come on Derek. I’m begging you!”

“I suppose.” He opened his laptop and closed the video playing. The sound of people calling for the video to be turned on again, along with that of people dispersing made its way through to Derek’s room.

 

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. “How did you even find that video? I took it down months ago.”

“Turns out you’re not the only one who can get help from Cora.”

“Cora told you?! How did she know?!”

“Apparently she found your video quite entertaining and downloaded it.”

 

“Touchè Derek. Using my own tactics against me. Well, two can play at that game. I’m not ready to concede defeat yet.” A sly smile crept into Stiles’ face, unnerving Derek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles attend university and start an all out prank war. It quickly spirals out of control...but it might not be all bad.

Derek rushed back and forth throughout his room, throwing his stuff into a backpack.

“Slow down. Where’s the fire?” Boyd asked.

“I’m late for a meeting with my lecturer. We’re supposed to be meeting to discuss an assignment. I’ll see you when I get back.” Derek grabbed a clean pair of clothes, raised his bag and made a dash to change in the communal bathrooms.

Opening the door for the coffee house, he scanned the tables looking for his Professor, spotting him off to the side in a quiet corner. Approaching, Derek took a moment to breath and collect his thoughts. “I’m sorry I’m late Professor Parrish.”

“Quite alright Derek. I understand how busy our day can be.”

“Thank you Professor.”

“What can I help you with?”

“I wanted to talk about our current assignment. I was hoping to clarify a few points.”

“Absolutely. Which one?”

“I-“ Derek shifted uncomfortably. “I’m having trouble with-“ He struggled to sit still, moving in an attempt to find a better position.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Yes I was saying-“ An irritating tingling sensation crept up his legs with a growing intensity. He crossed his legs under the table, hoping to relieve the irritation.

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong? You seem to be having trouble focusing.”

“Everything’s fine Professor. I just need-“ The tingling turned into a painful sting, clawing at his skin mercilessly and unrelenting. It was then he saw him, sitting at a nearby table, eyes trained on him and brimming with excitement. It was too much for him to take.

“Derek-“

“You! What did you do?!” He screamed at Stiles who burst out laughing, whilst the rest of the room turned to stare. His chair clattered to the ground noiselessly in his rush to stand. Derek scratched at his legs furiously, trying to rid the growing itch.

“Derek.” Turning around, he realised Professor Parrish was now standing as well. “Clearly you are not interested in discussing your work. I’m not about to waste my time or that of your fellow students, who actually want to learn. Come see me when you’re ready to be serious and demonstrate a certain level of maturity.”

“Professor wait, I’m-“ There was no time to explain as Derek watched Professor Parrish leave without another word.

He stormed out to find a bathroom, locking the door and stripping to scratch the itch itself rather than just his pants.

“Problem Derek?”

“Damn it Stiles! Do you have any idea how important that meeting was?!”

“I’m sure he’ll forget about it in no time.”

“What did you do anyway?!” He couldn’t stop scratching, digging his nails into his skin as hard as he could.

“I may have doused your underwear in extra strength itching powder.” It was impossible to miss the amusement in his voice, even through the locked door.

“Stiles!”

“Aw. Don’t be so sad Derek. You should have seen your face! It was hilarious!”

“How do I make it stop?”

“Just apply some anti-sting cream. It shouldn’t take more than half an hour to take effect.”

“What?!” At that, he heard another crack of laughter from the other side of the door. “I swear Stiles, you’re going to regret this.”


	6. Chapter 6

A cloud of steam rose, shrouding the room in a thick mist. Stiles turned the tap off and exited the shower. A flash of confusion crossed his face, as he looked around the small communal bathroom. “What- No. No he wouldn’t.” Moving slowly, he edged the door open slightly. “Derek?” 

 

“What’s wrong Stiles? You sound worried.”

“Derek tell me you didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“Derek... please tell me you didn’t.”

“Well, if you’re asking whether I took your clothes, then the answer is yes.”

“Seriously?!”

“Of course.”

“Give them back.”

 

“You know, I think I’ll hold on to them.”

“I said give them back.”

“If you want them so much, come and get them.”

“Ha ha. Very funny.”

“Who said I was joking?”

“Lose the smirk. I can hear it in your voice.” 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on Derek. You’ve had your fun.”

“Oh alright. Here.” Derek slid his hand through the gap, dropping items on the floor.

“Oh you’re a real comedian.”

“I gave you your clothes back didn’t I? Now come out here and let’s talk properly.”

A huff of forced laughter rose. “If you think i’m going to come out in my underwear, you need to see a doctor.”

“Suit yourself.”

The sound of Derek’s fading footsteps echoed through Stiles’ mind, leaving Stiles in his own.

 

Grabbing his phone from the shelf (which Derek had so kindly left), Stiles presses his speed dial.“Scott... I need your help.”

~

“I need to think of something. Something big.”

“Stiles, maybe it’s time to let this go.”

”Seriously Scott? He took my clothes. My _clothes_. I was stuck in the bathroom for _20_ _minutes_ , before you arrived.”

“Stiles-“

“I am _not_ letting this go. Derek’s going to regret leaving me there.”

 

Scott sighed, resigned to the fact Stiles was not going to listen. “Have you decided what you’re going to do?”

“I wish. I can’t think of anything which counters Derek’s. It needs to be original. Creative. Something Derek _won’t_ forget.”

“Like what?”

“Well Scott, if I knew that I wouldn’t be trying to... Wait! That’s it!”

“What?”

“It’s perfect!”

“What is?”

 

“Just you wait, Scott. Derek’s about to be sorry.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Stiles!”

Scott and Stiles, startled by the sudden scream which tore through the room. “What did you do?”

At that same moment, the door burst open to reveal a furious Derek. One who happened to be wearing the shortest, tightest pair of denim shorts either of them had ever seen.

“Trying something new, Derek?” A grin already surfacing, despite the tension pulsating inside Derek.

 

“Where are all my clothes?!”

“Well, you seemed to have so much fun taking my clothes, I thought I’d give you a turn.”

“Stiles.”

“Hey, be grateful I decided to leave you clothes. It’s more than I can say for you.”

“Stiles! Where are they?!”

 

“Nice try. How about I tell you tomorrow?” Stiles laughed, still grinning. Derek glared murderously.

“Stiles, just tell him already.”

“Really Scott?” Stiles asked eyebrow raised. “You’re taking his side?”

“Stiles Derek looks like he’s ready to murder you. Tell him before he snaps.”

 

What pursued, was an intensified, dramatic sigh. “Oh alright. If I must.”

“Well?”

“You’re no fun. Either of you. They’re tucked under mattress, hidden in the sheet lining.”

Derek left as suddenly as he’d arrived, slamming the door behind him.

 

“This _has_ to stop, Stiles. I’m serious.”

“No way. This is too much fun. Besides, you have to admit. It was a brilliant hiding space.”

“I’ll admit you put a lot of thought into it. Maybe you should redirect your attention from your pranks to asking Derek out.”

 

Stiles, who was in the middle of taking a mouthful of soda, spluttered and coughed. “What?!”

“Don’t even try to deny it, Stiles.”

“There’s nothing to deny Scott. I do _not_ like Derek.”

“Yeah right. It’s obvious. It’s the only reason you insist on continuing these childish pranks.”

“No, he started it by messing with my baby Scott. No one messes with my Jeep and gets away with it.”

“ _You_ started it by targeting his car first.”

“He dared me!”

“No he didn’t.”

 

“You know what? I don’t have to listen to this.” Stiles walked out without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

“Game on, Stiles.” Derek whispered to himself. Opening the door, he peered inside and stifled a laugh. In the centre of the room was Stiles. Dancing. In his underwear.

 

Derek threw his arm forward, tossing the small object in his hand through the gap and ducked out of the way.

 

Stiles stopped mid-stride at the loud thud next to him. “What the hell?” As he kneeled to get a closer look, Stiles reeled back at the unexpected bang, startled by the rapidly rising smoke. “What the-?”

 

A string of choked, hacking coughs cut Stiles off. The air filled with toxic fumes, a foul odor permeated the enclosed space. Stiles ran for the exit, crashing through the door without thinking. He continued to cough, the smell lingering.

 

Passing students milled around; gawking, trudging painfully slowly. “Hey Stiles.” A soft cooing voice sounded.

“Derek!”

“Yes?”

“You let off a stink bomb! Do you have any idea how long it’s going to take to get rid of that stench?!”

 

“Given the fact I went with the industrial strength stink bomb, it should take, oh I don’t know...three weeks?” Derek answered calmly, a grin playing on his lips.

 

“Three weeks?!”

“You may have bigger, more pressing concerns at hand.”

“What are talking about?” Stiles growled, confusion and anger high.

 

“Did you forget something in your haste?”

“Would you just tell me, what you’re tal-“ Stiles stopped, realisation dawning. He cringed, slowly looking down, silently hoping he was wrong. Eyes closed, Stiles swallowed. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Stiles muttered under his breath.

 

“Something wrong Stiles?”

“Really, Derek?” Stiles asked, glaring.

“Hey, you could always go back in.”

Stiles cringed, glancing back nauseated at the mere thought of re-entering his dormroom.

 

“I am _not_ going back in there.”

“It’s your choice. What _are_ you planning on doing?” Derek asked, proudly.

Stiles shifted uncomfortably, a sense of being exposed crashing over him in an instant. “Don’t make me walk across the dorm to Scott’s, Derek.”

 

“It’ll be great. You can take a nice long, relaxing walk.”

“Derek. Dude. At least give me your jacket.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, in question. “You’re kidding right?”

“Derek.”

“There is no way I’m ever giving you my jacket.”

 

“Der-“

“Especially not after what you did to my last one.”

“You’re really going to make me do this, aren’t you?”

“Have fun, Stiles. Oh and take your time. Enjoy the view.” Derek teased, smirk present as always.

 

Stiles stood frozen, watching Derek walk away, unable to stop him. Closing his eyes and letting his head drop, chin resting against his chest, Stiles took a deep breath and begun his long embarrassing walk to Scott’s.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek laid on his bed, exhausted from a long day of classes. He felt his eyes growing heavy, fatigue setting in and eventually winning. Derek awoke to the sounds of multiple voices, whispering and snickering. He slowly became aware of the increased light filtering through his closed eyes. He gazed in horror as he opened his eyes, to find he was now in the dorm corridor; not only had he been moved but he was bound. His wrists and ankles had been tied with duct tape, preventing any movement; a rag stuffed in his mouth.

 

Muffled noises escaped him as he tried to ask for help. Other students merely walked past, muttering to one another along the way. “Well, well. Isn’t this interesting.”

Derek glared at Stiles, unable to yell. He was secretly embarrassed Stiles had been able to tie him up, gag him and move him into the corridor without waking up.

“I suppose I’ll leave you to it.” Stiles grinned, ignoring Derek’s protests as he walked away.

What seemed like hours later, he heard a puzzled, “Derek?” Scott was standing in front of him, staring in confusion. Bending down, he removed the gag. “What on earth happened to you?”

 

“What do you think happened?” He snapped. “Your friend tied me up and left me here!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Scott sighed, untying Derek as quickly as he could.

“Thank you. You’re the only person all day to actually help, rather than gawk.”

“Of course. Derek, how long are you going to continue this stupid prank war?”

“Until I win.”

 

“Neither of you are going to win because neither of you will give up. Someone has to put an end to this and now.”

“I appreciate the help Scott but I won’t let Stiles have the last laugh. He’s embarrassed me too many times for me to give up now.”


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles’ phone screen lit up with an incoming text.

 

Scott: We need to talk. Meet me in my room in fifteen.

Stiles: Is everything okay?

Scott: Just be here.

Stiles: Yes master!

Scott: Haha, Stiles. Hurry up.

Stiles: I’m on my way.

 

“Hey man, what’s going on?”

“Have a seat, we need to talk.”

“What is this?”

“Just sit down, Stiles.”

Before Stiles could respond, the door opened to reveal Boyd and confused Derek. Stiles blinked, equally lost. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“I was going to ask you the same question.”

“ _Excuse_ me but this is _my_ best friends dorm room. You’re the one who needs to explain himself, not me.”

 

“What?!” Derek snarled, turning on Boyd. “You didn’t tell me your friend was Scott.”

“Obviously. You never would have come if I had.”

“Of course I wouldn’t! You knew _he’d_ be here, didn’t you?!”

 

“It was the only way we could get the two of you in the same room.” Boyd reasoned.

“Wait a minute! Are you telling me you both you knew about this? Scott you were in on this?!” Stiles screeched, outraged.

“You left us no choice, Stiles. This prank war needs to stop. You and Derek need to work this out and it was clear neither of you could do it on your own.”

 

“Unbelievable! Here I was thinking you were my best friend! Well sorry to foil your plans but there is _no_ _way_ I am talking to him and you can’t make me.”

“That’s makes two of us. I’m out of here.” Derek snapped, turning to leave only to find the exit blocked by Boyd.

“Neither of you are going anywhere.”

“Out of my way, Boyd.”

“Maybe Scott and I didn’t make ourselves clear. Neither of you are leaving until this is resolved.”

 

“Scott-“ Stiles began before being interrupted.

“Don’t bother trying to talk your way out of this Stiles. Nothing you say is going to change our minds. Now sit down.”

“Scott I-“

“I said _sit_ _down!_ ”

Stiles huffed, frustrated as he reluctantly chose a seat.

 

“You too Derek.”

“This is ridiculous.” He muttered, sitting down opposite Stiles.

“Just because you tricked us into coming, doesn’t mean you can make us talk.” Stiles’ snarky comment rose.

“Actually, we can.”

“What-“ With that, Boyd and Scott had produced two sets of rope, grabbing hold of Derek and Stiles’ arms. “What are you doing?!” Stiles yelled.

“Making sure you can’t leave.” Scott tied Derek’s wrists and ankles to the frame of his chair, whilst Boyd worked on Stiles. “Now you have no choice. Either you talk or you stay here.”

 

“You can’t be serious?!” Stiles couldn’t believe what was hearing. “This is kidnapping!”

“Stop overreacting, Stiles. We’ll untie you both as soon as you’ve worked things out. Boyd and I will be outside, when you’re ready.”

 

Boyd and Scott left without another word or second glance, leaving a disgruntled Derek and Stiles in their wake. The next few moments remained silent, neither one able to believe they were in such a situation.

“So... now what?” Stiles asked.

“Now you shut up.”

“Rude.”

“Look. They can’t leave us here for too long. All we have to do is survive this until they return.”

“What if they don’t?”

“Oh trust me, they had better. If they don’t, they’ll regret it.”

 

*2 hours later*

 

“You were saying?”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“Oh wise one. Please enlighten me. Exactly when are they coming back?”

“Ugh!” Derek groaned. “I swear you don’t know the meaning of stop talking.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re such a Sourwolf.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that.”

“Oh and whilst we’re on the subject, this is you’re fault.”

 

“How on earth is this my fault?!”

“Simple. If you hadn’t gotten so worked up about your precious car and pranked me, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Right. Right because you’re allowed to annoy me and I just have to take it.”

“It was bubblewrap Derek! Get over it!” Stiles shouted in frustration.

“Okay and what about my jacket?”

“Wow big deal. It was harmless fun.”

 

Derek scoffed, glaring at Stiles. “Fine. What about the photo?”

“What about it?”

“You showed the entire dorm!”

“What’s your point?”

“Do you have any idea how _embarrassing_ that was?!”

“Oh please.” This time it was Stiles who scoffed. “You embarrassed me just as much. Shaving my hair? Airing that video for the entire campus? Leaving me stranded in a _communal_ bathroom?!”

 

“You made me walk through the campus in mini shorts! People were whistling! Not to mention you leaving me _tied_ _up_ in the hallway!”

“Served you right!”

Silence settled over the pair again, resting on a fuming tension filling the air. Shifting in his seat, Stiles groaned. “Darn it!”

“What now?”

“I need to pee.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

“Scott!”

The door opened slowly, revealing a tired Scott, eyes narrowed. “What?”

“I need the bathroom.”

“Not my problem.”

“Excuse me?” Stiles asked confused.

“I’m not letting you out Stiles.”

“Man I’m serious.”

“So I am. I told you, the only way you’re leaving this room, is if you resolve things with Derek.”

 

Stiles looked at his friend as though he were an alien. “You can’t be serious! What am I supposed to do?”

“Like I said. Talk to Derek.”

“Dude, we have spoken! It’s hopeless! We’re never going to get along. Come on, man. Untie me.”

“Sorry Stiles but it’s not going to happen. Not until this is over.”

“You can’t just leave me here! It’s been nearly three hours, Scott!”

“I’m well aware of the time, Stiles. It’s not my fault you’re both so stubborn.”

 

“Come on! I can’t hold on much longer!”

“Again not my problem.”

“Dude. Bro. Don’t do this. I’m begging you.”

“Sort it out and we’ll let you go.” Scott said and closed the door behind him.

“Scott! Scott! This is _so_ not happening!”

“Quit your whining.” Derek complained.

“I’d like to see you in my position.”

“Ah ha.”

“Look.” Stiles growled. “Just say you’re sorry and we can both get out of here.”

 

“Not going to happen.”

“Derek! Give it a rest! We both know this is your fault. Just admit it!”

“Stiles-“

“No listen here. I am so sick of your mighty alpha act.”

“Stiles-“

“Just because your the head of the basketball team, doesn’t mean you’re better than everyone else!”

“I never said I am.”

 

“No, you just act like it every single day.”

“Stiles-“

“You’re such an egotistical, uptight, pretentious ass!”

“That’s it! I was going to offer a truce to help you out but you know what? You can forget it.”

 

Stiles was stunned to say the least. “What?”

“You heard me. For all I care, you can stay here for the rest of the day.”

“Okay look, let’s talk about this.”

“Ha! Now you want to talk? Forget it.”

“Don’t be rash Derek. Think about this.”

“Oh trust me, I have.”

 

*20 minutes later*

 

Stiles was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, biting his lip hard enough to taste blood. His fingers flexed, hands pushing tight against his restraints, futilely attempting an escape. Eyes shut, Stiles focused on his breathing and trying to ease the growing need to go the bathroom.

 

“Problem Stiles?”

“Oh ha ha. Funny. You’re a real comedian.”

“Now, there’s no need to be rude.”

“It’s not funny Derek! I really need to go!”

“Wow. I didn’t think it would be this much fun to watch you squirm.” Derek said, laughing.

 

“Derek!”

“Okay, okay.”

“Why can’t you just give me a break?”

“Me?” Confusion etched into his expression, Derek asked with narrowed eyes.

“Yes you! You’ve been out to get me since we first met!”

“What are you talking about? You’re the one who never liked me.”

 

“Dude! I wanted to be your friend all along! Well except recently but only because you’ve been so unfair lately. Even more than usual.”

Derek opened his mouth to answer only to find he had no idea what to say. He gaped in surprise and disbelief. “Don’t just sit there! Say something!”

“I-I-“

“Right. That makes total sense.” Stiles snarked bitterly.

”I had no idea. I always thought you hated me.”

“What? Why on earth would you think that?” Stiles asked, his turn to be surprised.

 

“It seems ridiculous now but I always thought you were amazing; I was scared to talk to you.”

“ _You_ were scared to talk to _me_?!”

A deep red tinted Derek’s cheeks, flushed. “Wow. Wait a minute. Are you blushing?!”

Derek’s skin continued to darken as the blush spread, travelling down his neck. “I-I-“

 

“Oh man this is great!”

“Stiles-“

“ _Derek_ _Hale_ blushing!” Stiles couldn’t stop laughing.

“Stiles-“

“Wait, you still haven’t answered my question. Why would you be scared to talk to me?” He asked finally regaining control.

“Well... I didn’t think you’d want to be my friend. I mean I might be on the basketball team but that’s not everything.” Stiles just listened, glued to Derek’s word. “Then you spoke to me and I didn’t know what to say. So when you mentioned liking pranks and being able to prank anyone, even me, I muttered ‘I’d like to see you try.’”

 

For the first time in his live Stiles was speechless. What did one say to that? “Then you went after my car and it escalated from there. I guess I just thought you didn’t like me, if you were willing to go to so much effort to embarrass me.”

 

“Are you-?” Stiles was cut off by the door opening once again. Boyd and Scott walked in, smiling.

“Look who’s finally talking”

“Go away Scott.”

“Don’t be like that.” Scott laughed. “Now, I believe you said something about needing the toilet?” Stiles’ eyes widened, he’d completely forgotten. As soon as Scott had loosened his rope, not waiting for him to finish, Stiles leapt up and ran for the door. “This isn’t over! I’ll be right back!”

 

Derek couldn’t take his eyes off where Stiles had run, shocked at the sudden turn of events. He barely registered the fact Boyd had untied him, only snapping out of his gaze when he heard Boyd laughing. “Yo Derek! You there?”

“What?”

“I said you can get up now.”

 

“Oh. Right.”

“You alright man?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure? You look like you saw a ghost.”

“I have to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my longest chapter. I didn’t think it would be this long however, once I started writing I couldn’t stop. I hope you all enjoy it.


	11. Chapter 11

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles looked around but the room was empty apart from Scott and himself.

“He left-”

“Damn it! I can’t believe he skipped out on this!”

“He didn’t Stiles. Derek went back to his own dorm room. He didn’t want to wait here, he said he’d rather talk to you alone.”

“Oh you’re darn right we’re talking about this alone. No prying ears this time.” Stiles shot Scott a dirty look, still angry about having been essentially kidnapped and tied up by his best friend.

“Don’t give me that look, Stiles. You’d still be at each other’s throats, were it not for Boyd and I. If anything, you should really be thanking us.”

Stiles snorted, erupting in laughter. “For what? Holding us against our will? As if.”

“Stiles-”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be.” Stiles spun on his heel and left.

Storming down the corridor, Stiles had no time, no room to think about what would happen once he reached Derek’s room. There was only one thought in his mind, one he couldn’t shake. Derek didn’t hate him. Not only that but he was _scared_ to talk to him. It was such a foreign concept. Of all the words he’d have used to describe Derek, scared was not one of them.

Stiles was so distracted he nearly walked straight past Derek’s room. He stood frozen, staring at the door in front of him, suddenly unable to move. It was daunting to think after all this time, he was going to have a real, _civil_ conversation with Derek. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Stiles breathed in deeply, trying to calm down. He raised a shaking hand, took another deep breath and knocked as hard as he could.

~

Derek sat on his bed, panicking. He brushed a hand through his hair and released a shaky breath. “I can’t do this.” Derek muttered to himself. Unable to stay still any longer, he begun pacing anxiously. “Who am I kidding? Stiles probably won’t even come. I mean who could blame him. I probably freaked him out. Why would Stiles want to come see me? Ugh! Why did I tell him I was scared? He’s probably off laughing with his friends.”

Derek froze at the sound of someone knocking. He swallowed, pushing his thoughts aside and anxiously opening the door.

“Stiles.”

“Derek.” Stiles said as Derek stepped aside to allow him in. “Nice room.”

“Thanks.” Derek couldn’t meet Stiles’ eyes, choosing to stare at his feet instead.

“So... I guess we should talk about before.”

Stiles sat on Derek’s bed, whilst Derek chose his desk chair, turning it to face Stiles. Silence grew and weaved its tension, encompassing the two, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

At last, Stiles was the one to break first. “I just can’t believe you were scared of _me_. I mean, seriously, I have to be the least scary person in the entire world.”

Sighing, Derek bit his lip and released a shaky breath. “It’s not that. It’s just... I never knew what to say or do. You’re always out there, full of energy. You don’t care what people think, you always have a comeback on hand.”

It was inevitable. Stiles had to laugh. “I wouldn’t go that far. I mean Jackson is a giant pain in my ass.” Derek snorted, hands flying up to cover his mouth. “No way! That is so cute!”

“No it’s not.”

“I hate to tell you this, Derek but you snorting is the epitome of cute.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Okay, you so do not know the meaning of embarrassing.”

“Right and I suppose you do?”

Stiles huffed in amusement. “Look I’m going to tell you something but you have to promise to never tell anyone.”

“I promise.”

“I mean it. Not even Scott knows about this.”

“The suspense is killing me.” Derek feigned dramatically.

“Alright Shakespeare, here it goes.” Stiles took a deep breath. “My real name is Mieczyslaw.”

Derek sat in silence, staring in shock. Stiles bit his bottom lip, fidgeting nervously with the base of his shirt. He glanced up at Derek, worried anticipation playing on his mind. “Don’t just sit there. Say something.” He watched as Derek gaped helplessly, opening his mouth as though to speak before promptly closing it again. “Right, of course. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Standing up to leave, he felt a weight on his arm. Looking back, he saw Derek standing behind him with a hand on his arm, holding him back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t react well but-”

“It’s okay. I know it’s weird. It’s why I go by Stiles. I’ll go-”

“I love it.”

“What?” This time it was Stiles who gaped.

“Your name. If you think that’s embarrassing, you need to re-evaluate your definition. It’s adorable.”

“I-I...”

“That’s the second time today I’ve left you speechless. I have to admit, I like the effect I have on you.”

Stiles snapped out of his stupor, a mischievous gleam in his eye. Grinning, he said, “I’m sure you’d like to think you’re in control here but in case you forgot, I’ve had the same effect on you.”

“True but I’m not the one and only Stiles Stilinski. You‘re never quiet, so for me it is quite the feat.”

“Alright smart guy,” Stiles huffed amused, “What do you say we work together and get a little payback on Scott and Boyd?”

Derek returned his grin. “What did you have in mind?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. 😃

“Hey Scott.” Scott turned around at the sound of Stiles’ voice; an obvious enthusiasm in his tone.

“Hey Stiles. What’s up?”

“I just thought you’d like to know Derek and I are together.”

“That’s great, man. I knew it would work out once you put you’re ridiculous feud aside.”

“You’re right and I do owe you a thanks for your help.” Stiles’ smile morphed into an amused smirk. “In fact, you’re thank you is with Allison as we speak.”

 

Scott narrowed his eyes, confused. “What are talking about?”

“She’s going to love it.”

“Love what?” Scott asked cautiously, worry creeping in. “Stiles, what did you do?”

“Not much. I just sent Allison a copy of your Summer camp photo, from when we were twelve.” It was a struggle for Stiles to refrain from laughing, biting his lip in a last attempt.

“Summer camp? Wha-” Realisation dawned, horror flooding Scott’s eyes. “Stiles. Please tell me you did not send Allison that photo.

“Oh I did.”

“Stiles!”

“What? It’s hilarious!”

“It’s embarrassing!”

 

“It’s amazing! Who wouldn’t love a photo of you tied up and covered in make up?”

Scott ran out of the room, sprinting down the hall to Allison’s dorm. Stiles was in a fit of laughter on the floor, hands grasping his sides. A pair of black boots came to a halt in front of Stiles. “You seem pleased.”

“You should have seen his face, Derek! It was priceless!” Sobering slightly, he asked, “How did it go with Boyd?”

 

A wry smile lit up Derek’s face. “Let’s just say, Boyd won’t be going anywhere for quite a while.”

“Great! So. How long are you planning on leaving him there?”

“I thought give a few hours to think before checking on him.”

 

“At least one good thing came out of this prank war. We’re finally together.” Smiling, Stiles leant forward to kiss Derek. As they parted, Derek muttered contentedly, “Took you long enough.” Stiles’ laugh filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is something which has been on my mind for a while. After reading other Sterek prank based stories on ao3, I decided to write my own. I hope you all enjoy it. 😃


End file.
